Star Wars Battlefront II
}} *17 nov. 2017 |Plateforme(s)=PC, PS4, Xbox One |Genre=FPS |Mode de jeu=Solo & Multijoueur |Évaluation= |Moteur=Frostbite |Développeur=*DICE *Motive Studios *Criterion Games |Concepteur=Lucasfilm Ltd. |Publication=Electronic Arts |Musique= |Ère= |Chronologie=32 ABY - 34 PBY |Précédent=''Star Wars Battlefront'' |Suivant= }}Star Wars Battlefront II est le quatrième jeu vidéo de la série principale Star Wars: Battlefront. Il est la suite de Star Wars Battlefront et comprend des éléments des nouveaux et anciens films. Il est sorti mondialement le 17 novembre 2017. Gameplay Modes de jeu *Campagne : le jeu propose une nouvelle histoire canon qui fait le lien entre Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi et Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force. Un DLC du jeu a lieu durant Le Réveil de la Force, juste avant Les Derniers Jedi. *Arcade : ce mode de jeu hors ligne et solo (deux joueurs peuvent jouer en coop sur console) permet d'affronter des ennemis contrôlés par IA dans différents scénarios de combat, terrestres ou spatiaux. *Multijoueur : le multijoueur inclut différents modes de jeu qui peuvent rassembler jusqu'à 40 joueurs simultanément. **Assaut Galactique : des batailles 20v20 avec des objectifs uniques pour chaque carte. **Combats Spatiaux : des batailles spatiales 12v12 et 20 vaisseaux controllés par IA par équipe. Les cartes proposent chacune des objectifs uniques et peuvent se dérouler dans l'espace ou dans les cieux d'une planète. **Frappe : mode de jeu 8v8 où les équipes doivent compléter les objectifs de différents scénarios. **Escarmouche : match à mort 10v10. **Affrontement de héros : duels de héros en 4v4. Les personnages peuvent provenir des différentes ères. Des cibles sont désignées dans les deux camps et 10 cibles doivent être éliminées pour gagner. **Confrontation de héros : des duels de héros en 2v2. Il faut éliminer trois fois l'équipe adverse pour l'emporter. Une fois que l'on gagne une manche, on est obligé de changer de héros. **Cargaison Jetpack : deux équipes de huit joueurs portant des jetpacks s'affrontent pour récupérer une cargaison et l'emmener jusqu'à un point d'extraction. Ce mode est temporaire. **Chasse Ewok : deux équipent s'affrontent dans la nuit noire d'Endor (Ewoks et Stormtroopers). Si un Stormtrooper est abattu, il devient un Ewok. Les Stormtroopers doivent survivre jusqu'à l'extraction. Ce mode est temporaire. **Extraction : Une cargaison précieuse doit être emmenée au point d'extraction par les rebelles, les Impériaux doivent les retenir suffisamment longtemps pour les capturer. Développement Un premier trailer fut diffusé le 15 avril 2017 à la Star Wars Celebration, durant laquelle plusieurs annonces furent faites. Le jeu comprendra une campagne solo Canon basée sur l'escouade Inferno de la commandante Iden Versio du temps de la Guerre Civile Galactique, faisant le pont entre Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi et Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force. Le multijoueur se déroula durant les périodes des trois trilogies avec des héros comme Dark Maul, Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Rey ou Kylo Ren. Un second trailer fut dévoilé le 10 juin à la conférence EA Play de l'E3. Une partie en multijoueur sur la carte de Theed lors de la Guerre des Clones fut aussi visible. Cette partie montra le nouveau système de classe, de customisation et de points en jeu. Une vidéo des coulisses fut diffusée le 15 juillet, puis une vidéo présentant le multijoueur le 26 septembre et un extrait des dialogues du solo le 29 septembre. Enfin, un trailer du mode solo sortit le 19 octobre. Contenu téléchargeable DICE laissa entendre que contrairement à son prédécesseur le jeu ne proposerait pas de Season Pass et éviterait ainsi de fragmenter la communauté de joueurs. Ce fut confirmé lors du EA Play 2017. Le contenu téléchargeable est gratuit pour l'ensemble des joueurs et est débloqué lors d'événements appelés "Saisons". Du contenu "Hors-Saisons" est aussi ajouté plus souvent, comme des héros, lieux ou modes de jeu. Saison Les Derniers Jedi La première extension, la saison Les Derniers Jedi, fut disponible à partir du 5 décembre 2017 et est en lien avec Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi, le huitième film de la saga Star Wars qui sorti le 15 décembre au cinéma. Il propose une carte spatiale en orbite de D'Qar, la nouvelle planète Crait et deux héros jouables supplémentaires : Finn et Phasma. Un héros spatial a aussi été ajouté, le A-Wing RZ-2 de Tallie Lintra. Il proposait à ce moment-là des quêtes temporaires en rapport avec la saison. Saison Solo: A Star Wars Story La seconde extension, la saison Solo: A Star Wars Story, fut disponible à partir du 16 mai 2018 et est en lien avec Solo: A Star Wars Story, un spin-off sorti en 2018 centré sur Han Solo. Il propose deux cartes terrestres : le Palais de Jabba sur Tatooine et les mines de Kessel. Il comporte un nouveau héros spatial, le Faucon Millenium de Lando Calrissian et L3-37 et apporte au jeu de nombreuses nouvelles apparences, pour Leia (Boushh), Lando Calrissian (Garde Skiff, Joueur professionnel, Conteur), Han Solo (Fuite de Corellia, Bande de Beckett), et Chewbacca (Vol sur Vandor). Des défis en rapport avec la saison ont aussi eu lieu. Références à d'autres médias Star Wars *La scène d'ouverture débute sur un vaisseau dans l'espace faisant référence au début des films Star Wars. *Pendant la bataille d'Endor, Garrick Versio mentionne que la Vice Amirale Rae Sloane a ordonné le retrait de la Flotte Impériale. Cet ordre est apparu pour la première fois dans la nouvelle "The Levers of Power". *Après avoir quitté Endor, Iden Versio se rappelle qu'on lui a dit un jour que les rébellions étaient construites sur la haine. Elle fait référence à des propos que Staven lui a tenus lorsque l'escouade Inferno et elle ont infiltré les Rêveurs dans le roman Battlefront II: Inferno Squad. *Après avoir déserté, Iden et Del Meeko parlent de la Prison du Zénith quand ils évoquent la possibilité de transmettre leurs connaissances à l'Alliance Rebelle. Cette prison est apparue dans l'arc narratif "Prison Rebelle" de la série de comics Star Wars publié chez Marvel. *L'Opération : Cendres est apparue pour la première fois dans le second numéro de la série Star Wars: Les Ruines de l'Empire. *Sur Takodana, dans le château de Maz Kanata, on peut entendre un personnage parler de l'Académie Skystrike, une académie Impériale apparut dans l'épisode "Cadets en danger" de Star Wars: Rebels. On peut aussi entendre parler de Muunyak, une créature apparut pour la première fois dans Étoiles Perdues. *Sur Takodana, deux personnages comparent le Cubikahd et le Dejarik. Le premier jeu est apparu dans l'épisode "Un ralliement imprévu" de Star Wars: Rebels et le second vient tout droit de Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir. *Toujours sur Takodana, Han Solo récupère les informations qui lui permettront de lancer une attaque pour libérer Kashyyyk. Ces événements sont dépeints dans Riposte : Dette de vie. *Pendant la mission sur Bespin, plusieurs références sont faites au Gouverneur Adelhard et à l'Insurrection qui se joue dans le secteur Anoat. Ces événements sont liés au jeu mobile Star Wars : Insurrection. *Sur Jakku, Shriv Suurgav dit "Karabast" à un moment donné. Il s'agit d'un juron Lasat utilisé par Garazeb Orrelios à plusieurs reprises dans Star Wars: Rebels. *Pendant la bataille de Jakku, dans les phases de jeu en X-Wing, plusieurs transmissions sont audibles et mentionne Wedge Antilles, Temmin "Snap" Wexley et l'escadron Fantôme. Leur présence provient du roman Riposte : Chute de l'Empire. *Toujours pendant la bataille de Jakku, Thane Kyrell, Kendy Idele et l Inflictor sont mentionnés. Ces deux personnages et ce Destroyer Stellaire apparaissent dans Étoiles Perdues. *Garrick Versio mentionne que Gallius Rax aurait aimé que Versio prenne la fuite dans les Régions Inconnues dans le cadre de la Contingence. Rax et la Contingence apparaissent dans la [[Trilogie Riposte|trilogie Riposte]]. *Dans le DLC sur Les Derniers Jedi, Iden Versio, Zay Meeko et Shriv Suurgav trouvent les plans d'un cuirassé du Premier Ordre, qui n'est autre que le Fulminatrix. *Toujours dans le DLC sur Les Derniers Jedi, Leia Organa informe Zay et Shriv qu'elle donnera au commandant Poe Dameron les plans du Fulminatrix pour qu'il y trouve un point faible. Casting *Anthony Skordi (Garrick Versio) *Dee Bradley Baker (Soldats clone) *Janina Gavankar (Iden Versio) *Matthew Wood (Droïdes de combat B1) *Paul Blackthorne (Gideon Hask) *Sam Witwer (Dark Maul) *Temuera Morrison (Boba Fett) *TJ Ramini (Del Meeko) *Brittany Volcy (Zay Meeko) Apparitions *Aayla Secura *Adelhard *Adiana Caton *Anakin Skywalker / Dark Vador *Armitage Hux *Asajj Ventress *BB-8 *"Bly" CC-5052 *Boba Fett *Bossk *Boushh *Brenna *C-3PO *[[Capitaine de l'Indéfectible non-identifié|Capitaine de l Indéfectible non-identifié]] *Chewbacca *Cradossk *Dark Maul *Del Meeko *Dengar *Dio *Dooku *EV-9D9 *Evaan Verlaine *Figrin D'an *Finn *Firmus Piett *Gallius Rax *Garrick Versio *Gial Ackbar *Gideon Hask *Gleb *Gonky *Grievous *Han Solo *Hondo Ohnaka *Iden Versio *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Jamillia *Jan Dodonna *Jango Fett *K-3PO *Kendy Idele *Kylo Ren *L3-37 *Lando Calrissian *"Le Contrebandier" *Leema Kai *Leia Organa *[[Lieutenant de l'Indéfectible non-identifiée|Lieutenant de l Indéfectible non-identifiée]] *Lindsey *Lor San Tekka *Luke Skywalker *Major du Premier Ordre non-identifié *Maximillian Veers *Maz Kanata *Membre de la Résistance non-identifiée *Neeyutnee *"Neyo" CC-8826 *Nien Nunb *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Padmé Amidala *Pateesa *Phasma *Plo Koon *Poe Dameron *Proxima *Qi'ra *Qui-Gon Jinn *R2-D2 *R2-Q5 *R5-J2 *Rae Sloane *Ralsius Paldora *Raythe *Rey *Rody *Sabé *Saw Gerrera *Seyn Marana *Shara Bey *Sheev Palpatine *Shin *Shriv Suurgav *Sio Bibble *Snoke *Sosha Soruna *Stass Allie *Staven *"Tac" CC-2801 *Tallissan Lintra *Technicien Sullustéen non-identifié *Temmin Wexley *Thane Kyrell *TK-77 *Tobias Beckett *Wedge Antilles *Wilhuff Tarkin *"Wolffe" CC-3636 *Yoda *Zay Meeko |creatures= *Aiwha *Bantha *Beldon *Blurrg *Corail *Eopie *Guarlara *Gorg *Happabore *Insecte **Papillon bleu d'Endor **Scritter *Muunyak *Oiseau **Bonegnawer **Colibri **Convor **Oiseau lanterne **Oiseau-murmure **Oiseau vert d'Endor non-identifié **Peko-peko **Pelikki **Pheasant ***Pheasant doré **Pigeon de Naboo **Pishne **Steelpecker *Profogg *Reptile **Dewback **Ronto **Tauntaun *Reptile aviaire **Geejaw **Varactyl *Rat Womp *Rathtar *Runyip *Scurrier *Stintaril *Tach *Ver veilleur de nuit *Vulptex *Wampa *Woolamandre |especes= *Abednedo *Aqualish *Athullan *Bith *Bothan *Dresselien *Duros *Ewok *Gungan *Humain **Alderaanien **Chandrilien **Clone **Corellien **Coruscanti **Cyborg **Mandalorien **Naboo *Hutt *Ishi Tib *Ithorien *Jawa *Kaminoen *Lasat *Meftien *Mirialan *Mon Calamari *Nikto *Quarren *Ottegan *Rodien *Sullustéen *Talpini *Trandoshan *Twi'lek *Weequay *Wistie *Wookiee *Zabrak **Dathomirien |evenements= *Bataille de Takodana *Chute de la République **Guerre des Clones ***Bataille de Kamino ***Bataille de Kashyyyk ***Ordre 66 **Invasion de Naboo ***Bataille de Naboo **Purge Jedi ***Duel au Sénat *Ère Impériale **Assaut sur un chantier naval non-identifié **Guerre Civile Galactique ***Bataille d'Endor ***Bataille de Hoth ***Bataille de Yavin ***Blocus de Fer ***Campagnes des Partisans de Saw Gerrera ****Infiltration des Rêveurs ***Contingence ****Bataille de Jakku ****Opération : Cendres *****Bataille de Fondor *****Bataille de Naboo *****Escarmouche sur Vardos ***Destruction d'un dépôt d'armes abandonné ***Escarmouche sur Takodana ***Évacuation de Yavin 4 ***[[Évasion de l'Indéfectible|Évasion de l Indéfectible]] ***Libération de Kashyyyk ***Mission à la Station Chinook ***Opération Lune Jaune ***Raid sur la Perfidie de Tayron ***Sauvetage de Han Solo ***Siège de Inyusu To **Incursion Ja-bess **Mission sur Pillio **Vol sur Vandor *Ère de la Nouvelle République **Conflit entre le Premier Ordre et la Résistance ***Assaut sur la Base Starkiller ***Attaque sur Tuanul ***Bataille de Crait ***Bataille de Takodana ***Cataclysme Hosnien ***[[Escarmouche sur le Retribution|Escarmouche sur le Retribution]] ***Évacuation de D'Qar ***Mission sur Vardos ***Mission sur Pillio ***Mission sur Athulla **Mission dans la Bordure Extérieure |lieux= *Académie Skystrike *Bayora *Bordure Intérieure **Système Jakku ***Jakku ****Cimetière des Vaisseaux ****Crête de Carbone *****Base de recherche Impériale ***Soleil de Jakku *Bordure Médiane **Iridonia **Jedha **Numidian Prime **Secteur Chommell ***Système Naboo ****Naboo *****Contrée des Lacs ******Varykino *****Theed ******Palais de Theed *******Générateur d'énergie de Theed *******Hangar de Theed *******Salle du trône **Secteur Mytaranor ***Système Kashyyyk ****Kashyyyk *****Archipel de Wawaatt ******Kachirho ****Trandosha **Secteur Tashtor ***Takodana ****Château de Maz Kanata ****Lac Nymeve **Vandor-1 *Colonies **Abednedo **Fondor ***Chantiers navals de Fondor *Confins Occidentaux *Espace Hutt **Kintan *Espace Sauvage **Système Kamino ***Kamino *Mondes du Noyau **Alderaan **Chandrila **Corellia **Coruscant **Duro **Système Hosnian *Mykapo *Prison du Zénith *Régions Inconnues **Secteur 7G ***Système de la Base Starkiller ****Base Starkiller *****Centre de commandement *****Enceinte 47 *Système Hartaga **Amas de comètes de Kiara *Système Jinata **Athulla **Pillio ***Observatoire de l'Empereur **Vardos ***École de Formation des Futurs Chefs Impériaux ***Kestro ****Centre de défense de Kestro ****Cour des Archives *****Archives ****Plateforme deux ****Système de ciblage AA *Système Otomok *Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure **Étendue Gordienne ***Système Yavin ****Yavin ****Yavin 4 *****Wetyin ******Site Massassi *******Grand Temple **Jomark **Lothal **Mon Cala **Mustafar **Nébuleuse Vorpal **Rodia **Secteur Abrion ***Scarif ****Complexe de sécurité Impérial *****Tour de la Citadelle **Secteur Anoat ***Système Bespin ****Bespin *****Cité des Nuages *****Station Chinook ******Tour du Surveillant *****Ugnorgrad ***Système Hoth ****Hoth *****Périmètre de l'avant-poste Delta **Secteur Arkanis ***Système Tatoo ****Tatooine *****Canyon de Beggar *****Mos Eisley ******Cantina de Chalmun ******Casse "Community" *****Palais de Jabba **Secteur Gaulus ***Système Ryloth ****Ryloth **Secteur Kessel ***Système Kessel ****Kessel *****Mines d'épices de Kessel **Secteur Moddell ***Système Endor ****Endor ****Lune Forestière d'Endor *****Bunker du générateur de bouclier d'Endor *****Plate-forme 4 *****Station de recherche 9 **Secteur Sullust ***Système Sullust ****Sullust *****Dépôt d'armes abandonné **Système Crait ***Crait ****Plaines de sel Nupayuni *****Avant-poste de Crait **Système Galaan **Système Ileenium ***D'Qar ****Base de la Résistance **Toola |organisations= *Alliance Rebelle **Armée Rebelle ***Soldat rebelle **Flotte Rebelle ***Corps des chasseurs de l'Alliance Rebelle ****Escadron Blade ****Escadron Corona ****Escadron Danger *****Danger Trois *****Danger Quatre *****Danger Cinq *****Danger Leader *****Danger Six ****Escadron Gold ****Escadron Green ****Escadron Red *****Red Leader *****Red Cinq ****Pilote rebelle **Haut commandement de l'Alliance *Chasseur de primes *Chevaliers de Ren **Maître des Chevaliers de Ren *Clan Hutt *Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants **Armée Droïde Séparatiste **Marine Séparatiste *Contrebandier *Czerka Arms *Empire Galactique **Bureau de Sécurité Impériale **Conseiller de l'Empire **Division de Recherche et de Développement de Fondor **Empereur Galactique **Forces Militaires Impériales ***Armée Impériale ****Brigade de Brenna ****Corps des Stormtroopers *****Jumptrooper *****Range trooper *****Sandtrooper *****Scout trooper *****Shoretrooper *****Snowtrooper ******Snowtrooper lourd *****Soldat de démolition *****Stormtrooper ******Stormtrooper lourd Impérial *****Stormtrooper antiémeute ****Pilote de TS-TT ***Forces Spéciales Impériales ****Escouade Inferno *****Agent ***Marine Impériale ****Pilote de TIE ****Sigma Un-Deux ****Soldat de la Marine Impériale ***Renseignement Impérial ****Division de Recherche en Armement Avancé *****Initiative Tarkin ******Death Trooper **Gouverneur **Haut Commandement Impérial **Moff *Famille Skywalker *Famille Versio *Frères de la Nuit *Grande Armée Gungan *Jedi **Ordre Jedi ***Chevalier Jedi ***Grand Maître ***Haut Conseil Jedi ***Initié ***Maître de l'Ordre ***Maître Jedi *Sécurité Jinata *Maison Organa **Princesse *Maison Royale de Naboo **Forces Royales de Sécurité de Naboo ***Dames de compagnie de la Reine **Gouverneur de Naboo **Souverain de Naboo ***Reine *Modal Nodes *Nouvelle République **Armée de la Nouvelle République ***Soldat de la Nouvelle République **Marine de la Nouvelle République ***Corps des chasseurs de la Nouvelle République ****Escadron Fantôme ****Escouade Inferno ****Pilote de la Nouvelle République **Sénat Galactique ***Sénateur *Officier **Amiral **Capitaine **Colonel **Commandant **Général **Lieutenant **Sergent **Vice Amiral *Partisans **Rêveurs *Pilleur d'épaves *Premier Ordre **Armée du Premier Ordre ***Flametrooper du Premier Ordre ***Jumptrooper du Premier Ordre ***Snowtrooper du Premier Ordre ***Stormtrooper antiémeute du Premier Ordre ***Stormtrooper du Premier Ordre ***Stormtrooper lourd du Premier Ordre **Marine du Premier Ordre ***Delta Six ***Pilote de TIE du Premier Ordre **Suprême Leader *République Galactique **Grande Armée de la République ***Jumptrooper clone ***Soldat clone ****Commandant clone ***Régiment de Tac **Marine Républicaine ***Flotte Open Circle ***Pilote clone *Résistance **Armée de la Résistance ***Soldat de la Résistance **Groupes dissidents Sullustéens **Marine de la Résistance ***Corps des chasseurs de la Résistance ****Black Leader ****Escadron Blue *****Blue Leader *Sharu *Soleil Noir *Sith **Acolyte **Dark **Maître Sith **Seigneur Noir des Sith **Seigneur Sith *Syndicat de la Corne Brisée *Tutélaire *Vestige de l'Empire de Jakku |droides= *Chasseur droïde **[[Bombardier de classe Hyena|Bombardier de classe Hyena]] **Droïde de combat auto-propulsé à géométrie variable Mark I **Tri-chasseur droïde *Droïde assassin *Droïde astromech **Série BB **Série R ***Droïde astromech de série R1 ***Droïde astromech de série R2 ***Astromech R4 ***Unité R5 *Droïde d'alimentation **Droïde d'alimentation de série GNK *Droïde de combat **Droïde de combat B1 ***Droïde de combat lourd **Super droïde de combat B2 ***Droïde de combat B2-RP *Droïde de protocole **Droïde de protocole RA-7 *Droïde de sécurité **Droïde de patrouille ***Droïde de patrouille du Premier Ordre **Droïde sentinelle ***Droïde sentinelle du Premier Ordre *Droïde de service **Droïde serviteur GA *Droïde espion *Droïde interrogateur **Unité d'interrogation IT-O **Droïde interrogateur IT-000 *Droïde minier **Droïde de démolition LIN *Droïde secrétaire **Unité CZ *Droïde sonde **Droïde chercheur ***Droïde chercheur ID9 ***Droïde chercheur ID10 *Droïde superviseur **Droïde superviseur de série EV *Droïde tactique **Droïde tactique de série T *Droïde utilitaire **Droïde fondeur 8D **Droïde de réparation Treadwell WED ***Droïde Treadwell Septoïde WED-15 ***Droïde Treadwell WED-15 **Série MSE ***Droïde MSE-6 *Sentinelle *Tank droïde **Tank droïde NR-N99 de classe Persuader |vehicules= *Airspeeder **Ski Speeder V-4X-D **Snowspeeder **Voiture des Nuages *Barge de débarquement **Barge de débarquement C-9979 *Bombardier *Canonnière **Transport d'Infanterie Offensif/Basse Altitude **[[Vaisseau d'assaut de classe Trident|Vaisseau d'assaut de classe Trident]] *Capsule de sauvetage **Capsule de vol Kaminoenne *Cargo **Cargo Léger YT-1300 ***''Faucon Millenium'' **Cargo Léger YT-2400 *Catamaran Oevvaor *Char des sables *Chasseur **A-Wing ***A-Wing RZ-1 ***A-Wing RZ-2 ****A-Wing RZ-2 de Tallissan Lintra **Chasseur ARC-170 **Chasseur N-1 ***Chasseur N-1 de Leema Kai **Chasseur Y-Wing BTL ***Chasseur d'assaut/bombardier Y-Wing BTL-A4 ***Y-Wing BTL-B **Intercepteur Actis Eta-2 ***Chasseur Jedi de Yoda **Intercepteur léger Delta-7 Aethersprite **Intercepteur léger Delta-7B Aethersprite **Ligne TIE ***Agresseur TIE ***Bombardier TIE ***Chasseur TIE ****Chasseur TIE d'Iden Versio ***Chasseur TIE des Forces Spéciales du Premier Ordre ***Chasseur TIE du Premier Ordre ***Intercepteur TIE ***TIE silencer ****TIE silencer de Kylo Ren ***TIE Avancé x1 ****TIE Avancé de Dark Vador **U-Wing UT-60D **V-Wing **X-Wing ***X-Wing T-65B ***X-Wing T-70 ****''Black One'' *Chasseur atmosphérique *Corvette **Corvette CR90 ***Corvette CR90 de Lindsey **[[Corvette de classe Raider|Corvette de classe Raider]] ***[[Corvette de classe Raider II|Corvette de classe Raider II]] ****''Corvus'' **[[Bunker buster de classe Free Virgillia|Bunker buster de classe Free Virgillia]] ***''Ninka'' *Courrier stellaire **''Cimeterre'' *Croiseur **[[Croiseur de classe Gozanti|Croiseur de classe Gozanti]] **[[Croiseur de classe Lucrehulk|Croiseur de classe Lucrehulk]] ***[[Vaisseau de contrôle droïde de classe Lucrehulk|Vaisseau de contrôle droïde de classe Lucrehulk]] **[[Croiseur de commandement de classe Arquitens|Croiseur de commandement de classe Arquitens]] **[[Croiseur léger de classe Arquitens|Croiseur léger de classe Arquitens]] **Croiseur Stellaire MC85 ***''Raddus'' *[[Cuirassé de classe Starhawk|Cuirassé de classe Starhawk]] **''Unité'' *''Dowager Queen'' *Frégate **Frégate d'escorte Nébulon-B EF76 ***''Opportunity'' *Marcheur **MégaCalibre Six Tout Terrain **Transport Blindé Tout Terrain **Transport de Reconnaissance Tout Terrain **Transport de Reconnaissance Tout Terrain du Premier Ordre **Transport de Surveillance Tout Terrain *Navette **Ligne Abecederienne ***[[Navette de classe T-4a Lambda|Navette de classe T-4a Lambda]] **[[Navette cargo de classe Zeta|Navette cargo de classe Zeta]] **[[Navette de classe Sheathipede|Navette de classe Sheathipede]] **[[Navette de commandement de classe Upsilon|Navette de commandement de classe Upsilon]] ***Navette de commandement de Kylo Ren *Station spatiale **Étoile de la Mort **Étoile de la Mort II ***Centre de commandement du Nord ***Tranchée équatoriale **Station de Fondor *Tank **Juggernaut HAVw A6 *Transport **Transport de troupes ***Transport de la Résistance ***Transport du Premier Ordre **Transport GR-75 **Transporteur orbital U-55 *Transport conveyex Railcrawler 20-T *Vaisseau capital **Croiseur Stellaire MC80 ***[[Croiseur Stellaire MC80 de type Liberté|Croiseur Stellaire MC80 de type Liberté]] ****[[Croiseur Stellaire MC80 de type Liberté non-identifié|Croiseur Stellaire MC80 de type Liberté non-identifié]] ****''Indéfectible'' ****''Restoration'' **[[Destroyer de classe Providence|Destroyer de classe Providence]] **Destroyer Stellaire ***[[Destroyer Stellaire de classe Impérial|Destroyer Stellaire de classe Impérial]] ****[[Destroyer Stellaire de classe Impérial II|Destroyer Stellaire de classe Impérial II]] *****''Dauntless'' *****''Éviscérateur'' *****''Torment'' ****''Inflictor'' ***[[Destroyer Stellaire de classe Resurgent|Destroyer Stellaire de classe Resurgent]] ****''Retribution'' ***[[Destroyer Stellaire de classe Venator|Destroyer Stellaire de classe Venator]] ***Super Destroyer Stellaire ****[[Super Destroyer Stellaire de classe Executor|Super Destroyer Stellaire de classe Executor]] *****''Executor'' *****''Ravageur'' **Dreadnought ***Ligne Mandator ****[[Cuirassé de siège de classe Mandator IV|Cuirassé de siège de classe Mandator IV]] *[[Vaisseau de patrouille et d'attaque de classe Firespray-31|Vaisseau de patrouille et d'attaque de classe Firespray-31]] **''Esclave I'' *Véhicules à répulseurs **Airbus **Char d'Assaut Blindé **Landspeeder ***Landspeeder V-35 Courrier ***Landspeeder X-34 ***Ubrikkian 9,000 **Motojet ***Motojet 74-Z **Snowspeeder du Premier Ordre **Speeder de transport **Transport Multi-Troupes *Yacht **Skiff stellaire Naboo de type J **Vaisseau Nubian 327 de type J |technologie= *Arbalète **Arbalète de Chewbacca *Armure **Armure de Dark Vador **Armure de Death Trooper **Armure de soldat clone ***Armure de soldat clone phase I ***Armure de soldat clone phase II **Armure de Stormtrooper **Armure de Stormtrooper du Premier Ordre ***Armure de Phasma **Armure mandalorienne **Casque de Kylo Ren *Bâton **Bâton antiémeute Z6 **Bâton de Phasma *Blaster **Blaster A280-CFE **Blaster à ion ***Blaster à ion à répétition "Roba" M-45 **Blaster à répétition ***Blaster à répétition FWMB-10 ***Blaster à répétition lourd E-WEB ***FWMB-10K ***Répétiteur lourd TL-50 **Blaster au poignet **Canon blaster ***Canon blaster Z-6 **Carabine blaster ***Blaster DC-15A ***Carabine blaster EE-3 **Fusil blaster ***DC-15LE ***E-5C ***E-11D ***Fusil blaster A280 ***Fusil blaster A280C ***Fusil blaster DC-15 ***Fusil blaster E-5 ***Fusil blaster E-11 ***Fusil blaster E-22 ***Fusil blaster EE-4 ***Fusil blaster EL-16 ***Fusil blaster EL-16HFE ***Fusil blaster F-11D ****Fusil blaster de Phasma ***Fusil blaster lourd DLT-19 ****Blaster ciblant DLT-19x ****Fusil blaster lourd DLT-19D ***Fusil blaster lourd RT-97C ***Lance-grenades Relby-v10 **Fusil sniper ***Fusil sniper E-5s ***IQA-11 ***Longblaster NT-242 ***Valken-38x **Pistolet blaster ***Blaster DC-17 ***Blaster de poche ****Blaster Blurrg-1120 ***Blaster de tir Defender ****Complainte de Satine ***Pistolet A180 ***Pistolet blaster CR-2 ***Pistolet blaster DH-17 ***Pistolet blaster Glie-44 ****Pistolet blaster de Finn ***Pistolet blaster lourd DL-44 ***Pistolet blaster S-5 ***Pistolet blaster SE-14C ***Pistolet blaster SE-44C ***RG-4D ***RK-3 ***Sniper nocturne X-8 *Bouclier déflecteur *Canon à ion **Canon à ion v-150 *Canon laser **Canon laser 920 **Quadrilaser **Turbolaser *Charge sismique *Cylindre codé *Databank *Datacube *Datapad *Dispositif de dissimulation *Disrupteur **Perturbateur Ionique T-7 *Droïde *Explosif **Charge de détonite **Grenade ***Détonateur thermique ***Grenade choc ***Grenade de dioxis ***Grenade fumigène ***Grenade ionique **Imploseur Sonique **Mine laser **Mine orbitale **Missile ***Missile à concussion **Torpille ***Torpille à proton ***Torpille ionique *Gantelets de Boba Fett *Générateur de bouclier *Hologramme *Holoprojecteur *Holotable *Hyperdrive *Lance-flammes **Lance-flammes incinérateur D-93 *Lance-grenades **Lance-grenades LMU-57 *Lance-roquettes **Lance-roquettes HH-12 *Macrojumelles *Menottes étourdissantes *Modulateur de voix *Pile à combustible *Poche à trois étuis pour munitions IM-40 et outils *Rayon tracteur *Réseau de perturbation climatique *Réacteur dorsal **Réacteur dorsal JT-12 **Réacteur dorsal Z-6 *Sabre laser **Double sabre laser ***Double sabre laser de Dark Maul **Sabre laser à quillons ***Sabre laser de Kylo Ren **Sabre laser de Dark Vador **Sabre laser des Skywalker **Sabre laser vert de Luke Skywalker **Shoto ***Sabre laser de Yoda *Super-arme *Turbo-ascenseur |divers= *Affiche **Affiche de propagande ***''A Monument to Security'' ***''Earn the Collar'' ***''Hero of Vardos'' ***''Leadership, Order, Power'' ***''Stormtrooper Corps Enlist Today'' ***''We Stand With Our Empire'' *Arbre **Arbre Redwood **Arbre Shin'yah **Arbre Wroshyr **Palmier *Astéroïde *Aurebesh *Bois Wroshyr *Boisson **Alcool ***Huttslayer Splash ***Merenzane Gold ***Outer Rim and Fizz ***Parkellan Sling ***Port in a Storm ***Twi'lek Topper *Boussole de Luke Skywalker *Cantina *Carte menant à Skywalker *Chromium *Container de cristaux Kyber *Crédit *Cubikahd *Dejarik *Dioxis *Harpe spirituelle de Sharu *Hyperespace *La Force **Côté Lumineux de la Force **Côté Obscur de la Force **Pouvoir de la Force ***Aura obscure ***Clairvoyance ***Étranglement de Force ***Foudre Sith ****Chaînes d'éclairs ***Persuasion de Force ***Poussée de Force ***Rage concentrée ***Sondage de l'Esprit ***Stase de Force ***Télékinésie ***Vision de Force *Langage **Basic **Lasat ***"Karabast" **Shyriiwook **Ubese *Lekku *Nébuleuse *Nourriture **Fruit ***Jogan ***Meiloorun **Ration *Observatoire *Plaque d'insigne de rang *Projet Résurrection *"Que la Force soit avec vous" *Rhodochrosite *Tibanna *Vêtement **Blouson de vol ***Blouson de combattant de la Résistance **Combinaison de vol ***Casque de vol *Voie Marchande Altano }} Lien externe *Site officiel Catégorie:Série Battlefront